This Phase II SBIR project will demonstrate the effectiveness of a community-based drug abuse prevention program in an independently evaluated randomized, longitudinal field trial. The intervention targets five mediators that predict drug use onset: (1) lifestyle incongruence, (2) normative beliefs, (3) prosocial bonding, (4) personal commitments, and (5) parental attentiveness. Targeted behaviors include the use of alcohol, tobacco, marijuana and inhalants and participation in violence and early sexual behavior. The intervention is packaged for use by a variety of community groups such as recreation centers, church groups, and youth interest groups. These groups currently lack access to research-based approaches to prevention in a format that fits their needs. Service agencies and the community youth groups served by such service agencies across seven geographically dispersed regions of the country will participate. A total of 60 youth groups will be randomly assigned to one of three conditions: (1) core program, (2) core program plus booster, and (3) no treatment control. Mediating variables and outcome behaviors, including drug use, violence, and sexual activity, will be assessed at baseline and on three subsequent occasions. Quality of implementation will be assessed and used as a moderator of program effectiveness. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION For FY 1998 The Office of National Drug Control Strategy reports it is requesting 620M dollars for Safe and Drug-Free Schools, 522M dollars for prevention and treatment research, and 98M dollars for youth prevention initiatives. This is a sizeable market (1.415B dollars) that is increasingly being required to use research-based methods. The product to be tested will be commercially marketed curriculum that will have the potential of help community groups with their prevention goals.